


Remember

by FrodaB



Category: Looper (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps it, to remind him. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

She keeps the pocket watch. 

She buries Joe on the east side of the property, near where her parents are buried, near where she left a small marker for her sister. It's not exactly a professional job, but well. The bit about burying all those vagrants was just a lie. Still, she does what she can, and she hesitates over the pocket watch for quite a while.

It must've meant something to him, what she doesn't know. She didn't know him at all, really, and it wouldn't matter except - he died to protect her and Cid. Died to change things for the better. 

So in the end, she keeps the pocket watch. Stashes it away with all those silver and gold bars in the cellar.

In a few years, she gives it to Cid, tells him to remember the man called Joe. Remember there are people in the world who can do good, even people you wouldn't expect. And not to take them for granted.


End file.
